A forest to remember
by Soulfulthinker101
Summary: Soulier, awesome dude with a not so awesome who pretty much sucks at everything (even suicide). He now wakes up in a forest and gets f***** by every pokemon he meets. Full of lemons, mostly humanxpokemon maybe pokemonxpokemon. Accepting OC's, also I don't own pokemon, just my OC. On hiatus until further notice.
1. A farewell already?

Mom: get your dumb-ass down here right now

Hello I am Soulier Geofront, age 15, height 5'8, medium build, and light brown skin. I live in Nimbasa in with my recently divorced mother. My father left her for who knows what pokemon or human by the way pokephila, pokeaility or whatever you call well its legal and most people practice that belief. As for my mother, she copes with the lose by drinking alcohol and beating me saying it's my fault that he left.

Soulier: +sigh+ yes mom

Mom: what did I tell you about talking t me disrespectfully?

She slapped me across the face hard, but the physical pain didn't hut as much as the fact that it was m mother who I thought was supposed to be the most caring being in the world. I guess that she has it hard caring for both me and herself, guess she'll only have to care for herself now.

Soulier: Goodbye mom

I ran up to my room grabbed a couple items, my phone, some earphones, my lucky scarf (I got my lucky scarf one day form some random lady saved me when I was a kid when I almost fell off the side of a building but my scarf got caught on the railing an I've had it ever since) and some food in my bag. I came back down stairs to see my mother sobbing on the floor with an empty bottle of whisky

Mom: Please don't leave me Soulier you're all I have, you're my only son I need you

Soulier: (where were you when I needed a mother

I didn't even look back after I left the apartment

2 years later

Two years have gone by with me fending for my life on the streets with no one to watch your back; all I could do was think about weither I would wake up tomorrow. By the way in the past two years my mother recently married a good –for –nothing slob who only cares about his baseball mitt from when he was a child, and I joined a gang for sometime even ran it to new heights but left when things got to "hairy" if you know what I mean and now I'm back to square 1

Soulier: life suuuuuuuuuucks

I sighed hoping no one would hear my cry to Arceus, but it was about $pm and most people were asleep with a few Pokémon scurrying around

Soulier: maybe some music will calm me down

I took out my Iphone and flipped to my playlist titled "I feel like a pile of shit and I still can't take on"

Soulier: (ugh two pains I don't want to feel)

The song that started playing was "Aberdeen" by cage the elephant

I've been trying real hard to realize  
But some things take a long, long  
Long, long time  
Long time

Hold the phone, hit repeat  
Got me foaming at the knees  
Saw the flame, tasted sin  
You burned me once again  
Cut the cord, she's a creep

Aberdeen  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Never saw my dark side, in, in your eyes  
Back and forth, bloody fingers  
Painting up the sky  
The sky

Hold the phone, hit repeat  
Got me foaming at the knees  
Saw the flame, tasted sin  
You burned me once again  
Cut the cord, she's a creep

Aberdeen  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Hold the phone, hit repeat  
Got me foaming at the knees  
Saw the flame, tasted sin  
You burned me once again  
Cut the cord, she's a creep

Aberdeen, Aberdeen  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Way back  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Way back  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Way back  
Way back  
Way back

Before I knew it I was on top of a building with me sitting on the edge

Soulier: how the hell did I get up here, guess I was that in the mood

Then I hit me what if I commit suicide. I pondered the idea for a while

Soulier: (who would miss me)

Voice in my head: no one

Soulier :( could I at least give my stuff away)

Voice in my head: to whom

Damn it whatever is talking to me is right I can't do anything.

Soulier: (one more song before I hit the cement)

I flipped through my music and got to one of my favorite songs "shake me down" by cage the elephants

(A/N if you haven't heard the song do they're amazing)

Shake me down, not a lot of people left around  
Who knows now?  
Softly laying on the ground, ooh  
Not a lot people left around, ooh, ooh

In my life, I have seen people walk into the sea  
Just to find memories, plagued by constant misery  
Their eyes cast down, fixed upon the ground  
Their eyes cast down

I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

Shake me down, cut my hair on a silver cloud  
Broken sound  
Softly laying on the ground, ooh  
Not a lot people left around, ooh, ooh

In my past, bittersweet, there's no love between the sheets  
Taste the blood, broken dreams, lonely times indeed  
With eyes cast down, fixed upon the ground  
With eyes cast down

I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun  
Turn back, now it's time for me to let go  
Way down, had to find a place to lay low  
Lampshade turned around into a light post

Walk around the corner, never saw it coming  
Still I try to make a move, it almost stopped me from believin'  
I don't wanna know the future  
But I'm like rolling thunder

Even on a cloudy day, even on a cloudy day  
Even on a cloudy day, even on a cloudy day  
Even on a cloudy day, even on a cloudy day  
Even on a cloudy day

I'll keep my eyes fixed on the  
I'll keep my eyes fixed on the  
I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

Shake me down  
Not a lot of people left around  
Ooh, ooh

Soulier: *relived sigh* makes me not want to kill myself and yet wraps all of this in one depressed little package... YOLO

I back flipped off the edge, closed my eyes and waited for my demise.

? Time later

Soulier: ugh heaven, reverse world, nothing

I opened my eyes to see the bright light of the sun shining through the trees. I sat up and checked my surroundings, mostly forestry ya know trees, trees, and more fuckin trees (A/N lol BO 2 term) to my left was a random Oran berry bush

Soulier: man I can't even kill myself correctly *growl*

I looked around to see if that was a Pokémon or not

Soulier: I don't know if that was a Pokémon or my stomach but either way someone is hungry

I got up from my sitting position and walked over to the bush and ate 8 berries and put 35 in my bag

?: *rustle*

I turned towards the direction the rustling was coming from and just then the rustling stopped. I reached in my pocket and pulled out "severed hell" my trusty butterfly knife that I got when I ran my gang with a cool red and black fire design on the blade. I crouched down, flipped my knife open and waited for whatever was coming

Soulier: I don't know what you want but please don't kill me, I'm leaving, goodbye whatever you are

I turned around and started in another direction

?: WAIT

I heard a feminine voice behind me and as I turned around I was tackled by a figure I couldn't make out

Soulier: ow hey

I opened my eyes to see red and orange feathers, I struggled to get up but my wrist were pinned down by what looked like claws

Soulier: oh shit

I looked up to see that the Pokémon that was straddling me was indeed a blaziken staring back at me with a lustful smile

Soulier: please don't eat me I really don't taste good fried, grilled or cooked in general please I beg you

Blaziken: I'm not going to eat you, I'm an herbivore

Soulier: yeah but I thought you-

Blaziken: wait you can understand

Soulier: yeah I've always been able to understand poke speech

Blaziken: good well listen up I've got a little problem and I need your help

Soulier: ok what do you need?

Blaziken: I need to cool down a bit *wink*

She winked at me with that kind of "I 'bout to rape you so hard your scrotum will feel like a bag of air" vibe coming from it

Soulier: how so

Blaziken: you've taken Pokémon anatomy haven't you?

Soulier: just get to the point

Blaziken: I'm in heat and I need a cock in me now (A/N pun intended)

LEMON WANING

She let go of my left wrist and started to rub my crotch which was protruding a small tent

Blaziken: so what do you say, help a lady out?

Soulier: (more like help a slut out) fine

Blaziken: Great

She started to unbuckle my belt and pulled both my underwear and jeans exposing my ten inch member while I took off my hoodie and shirt.

Blaziken: You may be the biggest male I've ever had

Soulier: (total whore) I live to please

She started to stroke my member until it was fully erect, she liked her lips in anticipation and starred a me waiting for confirmation

Soulier: (I'm going to regret this) please be gentle

Blaziken: oh don't worry it won't hurt much

Soulier: but I'm a...

Blaziken: wait you're a virgin

Soulier: yes but I have seen some Human x Human, Human x Pokémon, and Pokémon x Pokémon porn from time to time

Blaziken: ok I'll be somewhat gentle

She then proceeded to lick up my shaft scoring a moan from me when she reached the tip which was leaking pre-cum

Blaziken: *coo* you taste like no other male I've had before

Soulier: (She is a super slut) oh

She then started to take my member in my mouth inch by inch, painfully (but enjoyably) slowly

Soulier: Arceus you're amazing

Blaziken: *slurp* you like it

Soulier: I love it

Blaziken: then you're going to love this

She got up and positioned her pussy above my mouth so I could get a good look at her womanhood

Blaziken: you like what you see

Soulier: do you even have to ask?

Blaziken: alright then

She lowered herself so hat her vagina was resting on my face, I could smell the spice like scent coming from her

Soulier: (she must really need a man)

She intantly started bobbing her head up and down my rod making audible slurping sounds on her way up, I remebered I had to keep up wth her so i began teasing her with licks around her entrance

Blaziken: oh yes

I decided take it a step further and penetrated her pussy with my tongue tasting her sweet juices leaking from it and every once in a while I would nibble on her clitros stealing moans from her

Soulier: ( I got to end this quickly)

I used a trick I learned from watching pokemonxhuman porn, usally when the human male stuck two fingers in the female pokemon's anus ( if it was not occupied already) it would make them cum almost on instant.

Soulier: ( here goes nothing)

I stuck my index and moddle finger in her ass and she came on impact

Blaziken: I'm cumming

Soulier: I'm cumblgrgrgrlg

I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth because when I did all of her juices flowed forcefully down my throat while ropes of my hot seed were shooting through the air covering my legs. She rolled off me and we both lie on the ground panting.

Blazikin: how (pant) did you know (pant) that was my weakness

Soulier: luck? +thank you +

Blaziken: whatever, oh I didn't catch your name

Soulier: the name's Soulier

Blaziken: Alexis

Soulier: nice name,... welp I'm gone have you seen any areas that I could take shelter upon

Alexis: yeah head north but its –

Souiler: thanks

I got my clothes on in record time and started walking in the northern direction she pointed to and soon enough I was gone.

Alexis: that's... to... the of fuck it he'll know when he gets there but for now I'll bask in the afterglow then track him down.


	2. LOL nutshot

Recap: Soulier left his mother after the continuous abuse from her and after 2 years on the street fending for his life he decides to end it by committing suicide. Soulier fails at that and woke up in a forest that is completely unknown to him. Now after "helping a Pokémon in heat" he heads north in search of shelter until he can figure out how to survive in a forest to remember.

4 hours after Alexis

Soulier: +ugh I knew I should have asked Alexis how far from that clearing it was. +

As I still walk through the supposedly endless forest I could only imagine what the shelter could be like.

Soulier: +I bet the shelter's going to be a cave full of sex hungry Pokémon that will keep me there as their sex slave forever….

I stopped and fantasized the scenario of being a sex slave to lust crazed women.

Soulier: …. Maybe hat wouldn't be such a terrible idea, I mean sure I would be abused from time to time but man that would feel aweso-+

Voice in the distance: We got that bitch now

Voice in the distance: We gonna have some fun tonight

Soulier: sounds like 7 men probably poachers trapping and maybe trying o rape a female Pokémon…. Naaah.

Poacher#3: yeah we going to rape this bitch real hard

Poacher#2: surely then we'll kill her

Soulier: dammit now I must save her

I hid behind some bushes to se what looks like 6 men surrounding a SHINY LUCARIO which seems to be beaten badly and has blood matted in its fur. That's it they're poachers damn correct guessing skills.

Poacher #3: I'll get her arms

Poacher #2: I'll get her legs

Poacher #1: She's got a fine ass urk

The six remaining men turned toward the poacher who had an 18 inch blade through his chest. (A/N Soulier found a sword along the way)

Poacher #3: What... The... Fuuuuuuuuu

The Poacher dropped to the ground as I slide the sword out of his chest.

Soulier: hey Lucario

The Lucario was shuddering and stuttering before she answered.

Lucario: y...y...Yes

Soulier: What did they do to you?

Lucario: They chased me and almost killed and now they're trying to rape me

Soulier: I see

Poacher #5: he can talk to them

Poacher#6: it doesn't matter kill him already

He first Poacher came from my left with a vertical axe swing to m had, I side-stepped it and sliced off both of his hands and decapitated him.

Soulier: On to the next

Two more poachers both with knives tried to swipe my face and in order to dodge it I ducked then dove at the poacher on the right, driving m sword deep through his body and landed in a straddling position, pulling the sword out of him.

Poacher #4: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER

I heard the other brother scream as he charged toward me and being the cocky dude I am I waited til the last minute in order to slice of his hand and head in one fell swoop

Soulier: 3 down 3 to go

I got up but I was tackled from behind while my sword slide a couple feet away from me

Soulier: Damn it

Poacher #5: hold him down I'll get his sword

He ran over to get the sword and when he turned back towards them his accomplice was lying in a pool of his own blood

Poacher #6: where did he-

Before the poacher could finish what he was saying I stabbed him straight through his throat

Soulier: you should really keep track of your enemies

Poacher #7: So should you

Before I could move I heard the hammer a gun get pulled back, assuming the gun was pointed at my head

Poacher #7: You killed my men because we do our job and wanted a little extra you fucker

Soulier: hehehe hahahahahahahaha you're a pure idiot aren't you

Poacher #7: you laugh at the face of death you cocky brat

Soulier: I laugh at stupidity and you are the king of idiots

Poacher #7: WHAT

When the poacher diverted his eyes behind I snatched the gun out of his hand, broke his left knee and the Lucario forced palmed his ass into a tree

Soulier: nice hit

She huffed a bit before she fell on the ground probably unconscious while the last poacher was sitting with his back on the tree writhing in pain.

Soulier: +sigh+ this day just gets better and better

On the over to the poacher I picked up a pistol, checked the magazine and cocked the gun hammer back

Poacher #7: you bastard, I hope you fucking die here

Soulier: you wanted to rape her without a penis

Poacher #7: What-

He couldn't finish the sentence before I shoot is dick off

Poacher #7: AHHHHHHHHH

I looked up and saw a couple sparrows fly at the sound of his scream

Poacher #7: you basta- (gunshot)

I gave him the luxury of ending his pitiful life with a bullet to the head

Soulier: I envy you all; you all got to die doing what you wanted and probably have little to no regret, while I must die when fate calls me to the reverse world

I scavenged the poacher's bodies for any useful items to keep me alive on my way to this "shelter" Alexis described. I found 64 40. Cal bullets out of 8 magazines for the recently used M1911, a magnesium cartridge, matches, a compass, medical supplies, but for some reason none of the poachers had cell phones or ways of communication.

Soulier: now…

I turned towards the unconscious Lucario on the ground and juggled the idea of leaving the Lucario there or taking care of it and bringing it to the shelter which is a lot of work

Soulier: +sigh+ Alexis better be right about this whole shelter in the north thing

I checked its pulse to see if it was still alivebefore I went off,

Soulier: Ok it's alive but just asleep

I picked up the Lucario and carried it bridal style with me. I checked my watch to see what time it was due to the fact that I don't know using my shadow

Soulier: 6:45, I'll treck on for a hour and 15 minutes then I'll stop

I checked my compass to see if I was goung the right way

Soulier: HOLD UP, I WAS GOING south…FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

End of cpt 2lol


End file.
